


Kiss Me

by ladymal



Series: I am broken and raised and built anew [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymal/pseuds/ladymal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She kisses him and only he feels the weight of memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

"I'm the curator at the botanical gardens," Saehin says the first time they have lunch together at a quiet cafe near the park. "You can come by tomorrow, if you like."

Solas watches as she gathers her things, his throat tight with the desire to ask her to stay. To never leave again. To forgive him for what he had done in a life she's forgotten.

"There is nothing I would like more," he says instead.

It brings a smile to her lips and a blush to her cheeks, near invisible on her dark, freckled skin if he hadn't known to look.

"Good. That's—good."

She hesitates but then leans close to kiss the corner of his mouth. It's brief and light as a whisper but it's like being touched by a flame. There is the scent of lavender in her hair and mint tea on her breath and old memories flash through his mind. Of mornings at Skyhold, the feel of soft curls framing his face as she hovers above him, of their hearts beating as one. He reaches for her but she's already pulling away. His lungs catch as he tucks his hands behind his back and breathes. _They are only memories_ , he reminds himself. _Half-forgotten memories that she no longer shares._

But that is not always so easy to believe when she meets his eyes and what shines in hers makes his eyes burn, his chest ache.

"Goodbye, Solas," she says.

"Until tomorrow," he promises.

She lingers and he raises an eyebrow in question. Then, she is tilting her chin with resolution and her hands are gentle on his jaw and she is kissing him. It's soft and careful but her lips are on his and he cannot help but tug her closer. A shudder runs down his spine as she swallows a gasp. Her hair is silken when he buries his fingers into it, shocking him with the difference, but he doesn't care. She is alive and she is here and nothing else matters.

When it ends, they are both flushed and her eyes are wide and impossibly dark. She gives a faint, throaty laugh that makes his heart pound. Her touch leaves trails of electricity on his skin as she steps back.

"Until tomorrow," she agrees.


End file.
